A Sassy Grease Night
by CardsofQuadrants
Summary: In which Cronus gets sent back in time to young!Sassy!Dolorosa, this is a small short fanfic. Be prepared for one heck of a strange night on Beforus, one neither will dare to forget.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a pure parody, please. Don't get serious about this. Anyway, i'd like to quickly thank you guys for all the reviews on sweetest sickness :3, anyway, enjoy. **

**~ CardsofQuadrants**

Cronus sat in a dream bubble. Alone, as usual. The other trolls couldn't handle his amazing looks and charms, or so he believed. He looked around the scattered rocky beach. No one was around. He got up and decided to go for a walk. It's not like anyone would miss him anyway.

He'd been walking for awhile, crossing paths with stray memories. Until finally, he sees one he's never seen before. He walked up to it, placing his hands on it and peering into it like a crystal ball. With out even a second thought. Well, people pay prices searching through stuff that isn't theirs, bad, or good punishments.

Suddenly, he wasn't in his dream bubble anymore. He looked around. It was a dark starry night. Glittering brightly. He casted his gaze on some troll who's silhouette was a shadow against the stars. it looked about his height.

" Yo, troll owver there!" He called out to it. Noticing they turned around to look at him, they walked closer. It was a girl. into the small light. She had short hair, and a tipped horn. But her clothes were draped in a clear shall.

" Who+ Yo+u Talking To+ Bo+y?" She said in a sassy enchanting voice.

" um.. You?" He said, time to turn on the charm.

" What Do+ You Need, And O+h My Go+o+dness, That Weave! It's Abso+lutely Ho+rrible!" she grabbed his arm," You Need A Makeo+ver." She said dragging him away, her sassy dominate tone enchanting him every moment.


	2. Chapter 2

** H**e's not going to lie, she's very honest, in the most blunt way possible.

He sits quietly, unable to see what she was doing with his hair. His luxuries of your hair.

" I Can No+t Believe A Highblo+o+d As Yo+urself Wo+ld Have Such Bad Hair," she mumbled in pure disbelief," Yo+u Have Such A Shitty Weave," again she commented.

" That's because it's not a vweawve," he muttered. Going up to reach his hair. Only to have his hand slapped away. He groaned. She annoyed him in a waY. in the most charming way" so, you doin' anythin' tonight?" He asked her. Kicking in his flirty tone.

She stared at him. For a second it was as if time was frozen," No+, Are Yo+u Suggesting We Take Part In.." She didn't know quite what to call it. It was on her tounge. Like venom. It paralyzed her into not knowing the word.

" you mean hang out?" He laughed a bit. Laughed at his inability to say such a simple word. She was so different then Meenah. She reminded him of someone who he couldn't quite know.

" Yes. Sure, I Will Partake In This Hanging O+ut," she murmured. Her voice like the softest of winds. When she had finally stopped making fun of him. Her voice was so calm. So nice. As if she's this different troll. Perhaps this night won't be so terrible afterwards.

It's been an hour since they had decided to spend the stars' blessings together. They've talked so much. She told him that how when she Will be older, she'll serve the mothergrub. Taking care of wrigglers.

" I've Even Made Up A Wo+rd Fo+r It! I Call It Being A Mo+ther. I'll Help Them All," she sighed. A sudden dark cloud seemed to cover over her," But It'll Never Happen.."

He looked at her in surprise," Vwhy not? I say you should be followin' your dreams," he scoffed. Folding his arms looking at her.

She gasped slightly," But.. Highbl-Cro+nus, Even Yo+u Must Know, A Tro+ll Taking Care O+f A wriggler? That's Heresy. Do+n't You know?"

" If it's Hersey to dream, why dream at all?" He asked her. Tilting his head. She had so many dreams. Each and every dream she had. She treasured. Like some gold.

" Yo+u're Different Fro+m The O+thers," she started. Gripping her hands together as she looked at him. His eyes and hair glowed in the starlight. As if, a sight to remember.

" Is that a bad thing?" He asked, startled a bit. He didnt want to lose.. The closest thing to a friend He had. Even if he just met her. It was almost like he had known her for sweeps. This was no flirtious game anymore. This was red.

" No+ No+! It's Amazing, It Is Like Yo+u Were Raised To+ Ho+pe," she finished. clasping her hands together. The starlight was fading. There wasen't much time left.

He looked at the fading stars. With them, did his figure fade aswell. He stood up. Grabbing her by the hand. Pulling her up with him," I'm so sorry.." He started.

" What Is Happening? I Do+n't Understand!" She said confused. Gripping onto his hands tightly. Her eyes searching into his for something.

He choked up," I hawve, to go," he managed to get out. Looking away.

" Why? Why I Just Met Yo+u!" She said tugging at him. Almost seemingly begging at some unknown force. She finally gave up," Pro+mise Me O+ne Thing," she said grasping his hands tighter.

" Anything," he murmured. Holding her hands equally as tight. His body still fading away.

" Pro+mise Me, Yo+u'll Co+me Back," she whispered ever so silently. Letting go of his hands.

" I promise you, I svwear on my blood," he promised. Forcing a smile. Not knowing if he'll ever come back.

" O+ne Mo+re Thing," she said quickly.

He looked back ever so confused," Yes?" The fading got faster. He was almost gone.

" Wo+rk O+n The Weave," she said. Waving her hand. Small jade tears. As if she knew the first promise seemed empty.

He wanted to say something. But with the last star that faded. He fully faded aswell. Unsure of he'd ever meet the Jade blooded troll ever again. If so, it wouldn't be him. It'd be another him. Or maybe. They will meet again. The promise he held close to his heart. Swearing on the soul of his bloodline. They'd meet again. He promised.


End file.
